Two Little Boys Had Two Little Toys
by KottaKitty
Summary: Song Fic! based on "Two Little Boys" by Ralph Harris! A small story about Wally and Dick being best friends and always there to help each other, no matter how old they are. Dad description, please read and enjoy!


**((This is a songfic requested by my mum XD so yaaaa here it is**  
**Sorry it's not an amazing piece of writing but it was a quick thing for my mum :)**

**And yes I have edited the lyrics to the song!**

**Please ignore any little mistakes or inaccuracies, I'm not the smartest person is the world .**

**I don't own the song or characters!**

**The song is "two little boys" by Rolf Harris!**

**Enjoy :D))**

_Two little boys had two little toys _  
_each had a wooden horse~_

"HA!" a young Wally West exclaimed, "My horse is so much better than yours Dick!"

"No its not!" an even younger Dick Greason snapped back "Bruce said he made them both the same, and he said if we fight over whose is better he will take them away!" Dick finished poking his tongue out at his ginger haired friend.

"Oh fine… mines still better…" Wally mumbled looking at the floor and pausing for a short moment. "Well let's head out then!" he continued triumphantly, "We have lots of exploring to do" He kicked a leg over his wooden horse and punched the air "lets go!" and with that he galloped off (a lot faster than any other 8 year old would, thanks to his powers) not waiting for his best friend.

"Wally wait!" Dick yelled at Wally while kicking a leg over his hobbyhorse and trying to catch up with The Redhead. "I hate it when he does that " Dick complained loudly in irritation.

Eventually he did manage to catch up to his friend (surprisingly Wally had actually waited for him). The two began to play in the huge fields just a few minuets away from Bruce's house; laughing and freely running around imagining their houses were real.

_Gaily they played each summer's day _  
_Warriors both of course_

They road the fake horses for hours not stopping for rest, until Dick spoke up, pulling them out of their own little world. "Its getting kind of dark…" he said only slightly scared, he was Robin the boy wonder but he didn't have batman and he had no utility belt. Bruce had told him many horror stories about what goes on at night… especially in Gotham city!

"pfffttttt~ who cares about the dark Dick!" Wally jumped over to the younger of them "Are you scaredddd~?" he cooed teasingly.

"I'm not scared! Bruce just said that bad people come out at night! Like joker and penguin and-"

"Whatever I can beat them!"  
Dick then burst in to hysterical laughter. Leaving Wally very puzzled and worried that the joker was actually there and Dick had been gotten by laughing gas.  
"What's so funny? I thought you where scared!" he questioned looking around hastily for any signs of trouble.

_One little chap then had a mishap _  
_Broke off his horse's head _

Wally darted around quickly but as he did so he tripped over his wooden horse and tumbled head over tail on to the floor and a massive cracking noise was herd.

Dick stopped laughing instantly and ran to Wally's side to see if he was okay, the speedster was fine thankfully (apart from the fact that he was crying) but the same couldn't be said for Wally's toy. Its head was broken off and it would be difficult to fix.

Wally let out a shaky breath and looked at the destroyed toy "Great, now I don't have one…"

_Wept for his toy then cried with joy _  
_As his young playmate said _

Then Dick had an idea, he road his toy horse up along side Wally and put his hand out to the older red headed boy.

"Did you think I would leave you crying, when there's room on my horse for two! Climb up here Wally, Don't be crying. I can go just as fast with two" he smiled as Wally took his hand and they shared Dicks toy horse and began the ride home.

Wally looked up at the starry sky for a moment then said "You know When we grow up we'll both be heroes, and our horses will not be toys. I wonder if we'll remember when we were two little boys…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Long years had passed; war came so fast _  
_Bravely they marched away._

Robin fought with all his might against a horde of Jokers minions, he was alone and unsure of Batman's whereabouts but he could handle this. Couldn't he?

_Cannon roared loud, and in the mad crowd _  
_Wounded and dying lay._

It was then that a gun shot rang out and it caught the Boy Wonder off guard and he got hit in chest by the bullet and fell hard to the ground as the minions began to crowd around him all whiling crowbars or baseball bats he herd someone call out his name.

_Up goes a shout, a speedster dashes out _  
_Out from the ranks so blue _  
_speeds away to where Dick lay _  
_Then came a voice he knew _

KidFlash sped in and beat each of the thugs up so fast they literally didn't know what had hit them! But as soon as all the minions were laying passed out on the floor KidFlash ran to his best friend and cradled Robins bleeding form in his arms and said softly too his wounded friend.

"Did you think I would leave you dying, when there's room on my horse for two. Climb up here Dick, we'll soon be flying. I can go just as fast with two."

Robin smirked and laughed slightly, but he was in a state of slight shock, he was sure his was life was over if it wasn't for KidFlash coming to his rescue.

"What did you say Wally? I'm all a-tremble… Perhaps it was the battle's noise, but I think it's that I remember when we were two little boys."

Wally smiled down at Robin and held him tightly bridal style as he ran off to Mount Justice to get Robin medical treatment; he knew that Robin was going to be okay with his help.

Just like he was, when Robin had helped him back when they were two little boys.

Fin~

**((thanks for reading! review if you liked it :D))**


End file.
